Uma Lição de Amor para Não Crentes
by Anitta Black
Summary: James e Lily sempre foram melhores amigos. Eles são perfeitos um para o outro pena que James não consiga ver isso. Mas quando Lily mostra interesse noutro homem, as coisas mudam. James está prestes a aprender a sua lição.
1. A minha lição

**Uma Lição de Amor para não-crentes**

**Tradução de Anitta Black**

_Do original de Liat86_

* * *

**N/A - **Esta é apenas uma pequena história que me apeteceu escrever. Ainda não sei quantos capítulos vai ter – mas não serão muitos.

Espero que gostem e deixem uma review!

**Sinopse Completa** – Eles se tornaram melhores amigos a partir do momento em que descobriram que os seus nomes do meio começavam por 'S'. Agora estão vivendo juntos, e andando na mesma universidade. Lily Evans e James Potter são os típicos rapaz-rapariga melhores amigos para sempre. E são perfeitos um para o outro, não só para o sexo casual que têm quando estão disponíveis – que pena que James não compreende. Mas quando Lily mostra interesse por outro garoto pela primeira vez em... bem, sempre – as coisas mudam. James está prestes a aprender a sua lição.

N/T - Grande, né...! Quanto à classificação, a original da autora era T, mas eu acho que é demasiado pesada, por isso vou colocar M.

* * *

**Prólogo – A minha lição**

_(Ponto de vista do James)_

Uma vez eu li uma frase que dizia ' Nunca faça nada se o risco é maior que a recompensa'.

Mas eu me pergunto, o que acontece quando o risco é uma bela amizade e a recompensa é o amor?

Bem, eu vivo a minha vida Segundo essa frase, principalmente a minah vida amorosa, e eu quase perdi a minha oportunidade.

Você sabe, o meu nome é James Potter e o meu lema era 'Eu sou perfeito e sei isso'. Não fiquem com má impressão, eu não era mau de todo. Era arrogante e convencido. Tinha dinheiro, aspecto e cérebro, e muito, muito charme.

Mas a única coisa que interessava era a minha melhor amiga, Lily Evans, e eu só entendi isso quando já era quase tarde de mais. Eu agradeço a Merlin todos os dias, por ter sido apenas _quase_ tarde de mais. E é por isso que eu decidi contar a minha história – para que não tenham que passar pelo que eu passei durante essas duas semanas cruciais.

Eu só espero que a minha história sirva de exemplo. O exemplo de um homem idiota e fútil que aprendeu a sua lição.

Esta é a história de como eu, James Potter, encontrei a minha alma-gémea. Ou talvez eu deva dizer que foi como eu percebi o que ela sempre soube...

Esta é a história de como eu aprendi a minha lição.

A minha lição de amor.

* * *

N/A – Isto é o prólgo, espero que não tenha sido muito confuso.

Please reviews!


	2. As coisas mudam

**Uma Lição de Amor para Não-Crentes**

Tradução de Anitta Black

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_As coisas mudam_

* * *

_Life changes_

_And best friends become strangers_

* * *

Ele estava se sentindo tão calmo, relaxado, contente – porque o maldito sol tinha que se por no caminho?

James Potter se virou preguiçosamente na cama, sem abrir os seus olhos quentes cor de avelã.

Tentou voltar a adormecer, mas o sol não estava deixando. Ele se virou novamente, tentando escapar aos raios quando sentiu peso no colchão que não deveria ser dele. Não ficou perturbado, nem um pouquinho, já que era um acontecimento habitual para ele. Então, uma macia mão feminina desceu no seu peito.

James abriu os olhos, perdendo o sono para o novo dia. Sorriu quando o seu olhar pousou na bela ainda adormecida ao seu lado, cuja mão descansava no seu peito e cujas pernas se entrelaçavam nas dele.

Lily Evans – a sua melhor amiga desde a infância e a sua amante – ainda que não gostava de chamá-la assim. Ele genuínamente se importava com ela; não só pelo sexo. Ela era uma das únicas mulheres que tinham o seu respeito e sincera afeição.

Eles tinham se conhecido um dia no recreio; ele tinha sete anos, ela quatro. Ela tinha vindo falar com ele. Nesse dia descobriram que ambos tinham nomes começados por 'S' e que faziam anos no mesmo dia. Então, Lily decidira que eles tinham sido feitos para serem amigos e não o tinha deixado depois disso. Daí, a amizade deles só crescera. Tinha sido uma surpresa quando, no seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, ela vira-a entrar no Salão Principal para a selecção das casas. Ao que parecia ela tinha escondido esse pequeno facto ( assim como ele). Ela ficou encantada por finalmente perceber porque ele nunca falava da sua escola e dos seus amigos, e ele encantado por ter a sua 'irmãzinha' por perto todo o ano, e não só no Verão. E então ele adoptou o papel de irmão mais velho, o seu protector (especialmente no que toca a garotos), mas nada mais.

Eles tinham se tornado 'mais' hà poucos anos atrás, quando ela rompera com um namorado que acabara por se tornar um idiota – James não o aprovara desde o começo (na verdade não aprovara nenhum dos garotos interessados nela), mas quando ela chegou a casa, chorando, ele não disse 'Eu te avisei'.

Em vez disso ele a comfortou do único modo que ele conhecia – sexo.

Nenhum dos dois mostrou arrependimento e isso se tornou comum entre eles. A partir desse dia eles se tornaram '_amigos com benefícios'_

James sempre se perguntara o que seria tão bom no conceito de 'amigos com benefícios' que os amigos se fartavam de comentar. Para ele, sexo era sempre igual – o que importava se a parceira era uma amiga, uma namorada, ou uma desconhecida?

Mas isso fora antes de dormir com a Lily pela primeira vez.

Com Lily _tudo _era diferente. E o que o surpreendia mais era que cada vez era diferente da última, e normalmente melhor.

Depois de experimentar o "sexo com uma amiga' ele não podia deixar de antecipar como seria 'sexo com o seu verdadeiro amor' – que se dizia ser ainda melhor. Mas até lá ele se contentava com Lily.

Oh, soava bastante pior do que era na realidade. Eles não eram sem coração, pelo menos não Lily. Eles só o faziam quando estavam ambos solteiros e desesperados – o que em geral estavam. Desesperados, não solteiros.

Bem, James não queria abdicar das outras mulheres. Senão, como ele poderia encontrar o 'sexo com o seu verdadeiro amor'? Mas ele tinha de admitir que sexo com a Lily era melhos que a maioria.

A maior parte das vezes, se não sempre, James era quem não estava disponível, e nem sequer tentava nada com Lily nessas vezes. Ele sabia que ela nunca o deixaria trair uma garota, muito menos com ela.

Mas agora, pensando nisso, ele não conseguia lembrar de uma única vez em que ele estivesse disponível e ela não. Parece que afinal era só ele que tinha o 'benefício' quando queria.

'Mas isso vai mudar' ele pensou, reflectindo sobre o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

James olhou-a e sorriu suavemente. Ele amava passar o seu tempo com Lily. 'Especialmente na cama', pensou. Ele a puxou ligeiramente, abraçando-a.

Ele deixou sua mente divagar sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Ontem, ele chegara a casa após um encontro romântico, encontrando Lily no lugar habitual - o computador. Ela estava usando os seus engraçados óculos de leitura, o seu cabelo estava preso por um elástico num desajeitado rabo de cavalo, de modo que muitas mechas ruivas escapavam. Ela estava usando uns shorts que deixavam à mostra as suas elegantes pernas e uma das grandes camisetas dele.

Ela não podia parecer menos atraente, e no entanto, ele a queria.

Desesperadamente.

A visão da sua roupa no corpo dela era surpreendentemente excitante, e as mechas que caíam, envolvendo o seu pescoço estavam aumentando a vonta-de de a beijar.

Era simplesmente frustante que uma simples visão dela o deixasse naquele estado. James não podia deixar de se perguntar se seria normal desejar a sua melhor amiga assim _tanto_.

'_Bem, qualquer homem no planeta seria louco se não a desejasse_.' Ele pensou

Mas pelo amor de Merlin, era a sua melhor amiga! Ele até podia entender que os seus genes de macho não o deixariam não a desejar, mas tinha que desejas tanto?

James suspirou, resignado ao facto de que, sim, aparentemente ele tinha que a desejar assim tanto.

Ele se encostou à ombreira da porta, a olhando enquanto ela trabalhava. Na verdade ele adorava ficar a olhando. Fosse quando ela sorrisse, ou estivesse distraída, ou simplesmente pensando. Ou quando ela estivesse dormindo... e especialmente quando eles estavam transando... ou melhor – quando ela atingia o orgasmo.

Era uma visão tão fantástica que ele não podia evitar ficar a observando. Com as outras mulheres ele simplesmente lhes dava o que elas queriam, mas com Lily era diferente, e ele não sabia como aquilo tinha chegado áquele ponto.

Ele suspirou novamente, e dessa vez ela deve ter ouvido porque se virou na cadeira e sorriu para ele.

"Você sabe que eu odeio quando você fica me olhando. É desconfortável." Ela disse, docemente, a sua voz melódica o deixando tonto.

"É por isso que eu adoro fazê-lo. Isso e a visão de você, é claro." Ele disse, sorrindo.

"É claro." Ela retorquiu, seriamente, mas um pequeno sorriso estragou o efeito. "Então, como foi o seu encontro?" ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio.

'_Eu também quero'_ ele pensou, enquanto avançava para ela.

Lily olhou confusa à sua falta de resposta,e os seus olhos se abriram quando ela teve uma visão completa dele. Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, em modo de interrogação à visível excitação dele, mas ele não disse nada, apenas a levantou nos braços e começou a beijar o seu pescoço, o que ele sabia ser o seu ponto fraco.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou, quase sem fôlego.

"Te seduzindo," ele respondeu simplesmente, enquanto a levava em direcção ao seu quarto.

"Mas... e Sara? James, você sabe o que eu penso disso," ela disse, tentanto se libertar; ele não deixaria.

"Não estava resultando. Nós acabámos, eu juro.", e era verdade.

James estava começando a se preocupar acerca da sua vida amorosa. Parecia que todas as mulheres com que saía, se mostravam erradas para ele, cada vez mais cedo.

Desta vez durara apenas duas semanas. Ele não tinha planeado, mas quando chegaram ao restaurante e começaram a conversar, James percebeu que Sara estava definitivamente errada para ele.

Depois disso, não demorou muito tempo para chegar a casa e ver Lily. Ele mergulhou nos seus cabelos ruivos, inspirando o intoxicante perfume de morango, sentindo-a relaxar, e então, voltou ao beijos.

Agora, _isto _estava certo, e não podia ser melhor. Ele realmente precisava de despi-la e deitá-la na cama.

Uma vez que ela não estava tentando fugir, ele continuou carregando-a até ao quarto.

"Você não acha que deveríamos esperar? So passaram... duas horas?" Lily disse, mesmo sem tentar pará-lo.

Ele fez um gesto de negação e fechou a porta.

"Hum... James... tem... uma coisa que eu preciso te contar." Ela disse.

"Pode esperar," ele disse, tirando a camiseta dela. _'Porque eu com certeza não posso'_ ele pensou. Encantado com o facto de que ela não estava usando soutien, ele focou a sua atenção nos seios da ruiva.

"Não, não pode esperar... Jake, ele me convidou para sair e eu aceitei."

"Tudo bem" James disse enquanto a deitava. Algures no fundo da sua mente ele sabia do que ela estava a falar – Jake, um colega de turma dela, tinha-a convidade para sair. Após o primeiro encontro, ela seria o fruto proibido.

Ele forçou a sua mente a esquecer esse facto. Afinal, naquele momento, ela ainda era só dele.

E assim seria até à manhã seguinte, Lily dormindo, e James pensando apreensivamente no seu último envolvimento.

Lily não conhecia Jake assim tão bem. Ela tinha-lhe falado dele algumas vezes, mas tudo o que ele sabia era que Jake tinha 21 anos e tinha quase todas as aulas com Lily.

Além disso, nada mais sabia, o que o preocupava.

'_Parece que vou ter que pesquisar sobre esse cara' _ele pensou.

Nesse momento Lily começou a abrir os olhos.

"Bom dia" ela disse, com um sorrriso.

'_Merlin, ela ainda fica mais bonita quando acorda'_ ele pensou.

"Bom dia" ele respondeu, dando-lhe um beijo na testa, e levantando-se para se vestir.

* * *

**N/t** – Antes de mais queria pedir desculpas pelo atraso na actualização. Para já estou atualizando essa fic, mas não sei quando posso postar as outras...

Este é o 1º capítulo de Uma Lição de Amor para Não-Crentes, espero que tenham gostado, e continuem deixando reviews...

Obrigada a **Dynha Black, Larissa, dark angel, GreenWaterMermaid, Mah Clarinha **pelas reviews, e a todos os que leram.


	3. Ciúmes por nada

**Uma Lição de Amor para não-crentes**

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_Ciúmes por nada_**

_Três meses depois_

"Mas, o que você vê nele, afinal?" perguntou James.

"Eu já disse – não quero falar mais sobre isso. Especialmente com você. Eu estou saindo com Jake, e _não _vou romper com ele e não é da sua conta!" exclamou Lily, bastante irritada, a sua voz subindo exageradamente. E isso era uma raridade, James sabia, já que Lily nunca perdia a compostura.

Mas desta vez, ela tinha razões.

Durante os últimos três meses, sempre que o nome Jake era mencionado, James arranjava maneira de insultá-lo, acusá-lo ou criticá-lo.

E desta vez não era diferente. O assunto 'Jake' tinha dominado a conversa na última hora, e parecia que Lily estava prestes a explodir.

James sabia que não era esse o modo de cair nas graças de Lily, mas não podia evitar. Desde o dia em que Lily lhe contara que estava saindo com Jake ele tinha um estranho sentimento: Lily tinha que se afastar de Jake. Ele não queria isso, ele _precisava_… como se o futuro da sua existência dependesse unicamente disso.

Ele sabia que era estranho, e para o bem da sua sanidade mental ele preferia não analisar a questão, com medo do que poderia encontrar.

Então, guiado pelo tal sentimento, James se empenhara em convencer Lily a acabar tudo com Jake.

Não directamente, é claro. Mas tinha comentado de vez em quando (sempre que podia) sobre o seu descontentamento com a relação de Lily. Depois de um mês de namoro, James esqueceu os comentários esporádicos e iniciou uma nova tática – não que lhe agradasse muito – sugerir outros candidatos a Lily.

Não que isso trouxesse qualquer melhora. James sabia que seria igualmente desagradável com qualquer homem que ousasse tocar Lily, mas sem mais ideias, ele esperava que se mostrasse ter apenas boas intenções seria bem sucedido.

Não resultou, como é óbvio.

Parecia que quanto mais James se empenhava em convencer Lily a deixar Jake, mais ela se empenhava a ficar com ele.

E isso estava deixando James furioso.

Quando fizeram dois meses de namoro, James ainda não desistira de convencer Lily. "Não acha que está na hora de sair dessa?" ele perguntava, no meio de listas de desvantagens, ou apenas mostrava que Jake era "totalmente errado para você. Você precisa de alguém totalmente diferente." '_Preferencialmente eu_', pensava, arrependendo-se de seguida.

Ele não gostava de Lily, _desse jeit_o. Ele só a queria na cama, algumas vezes. Okay, a maioria das vezes, mas isso não interessa. O que interessa é que ele tinha que se concentrar em separar Lily e Jake e estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. Cada vez que estava perto de Lily ele tinha um desejo insano de a prender contra uma parede, envolvendo-a pela cintura e beijá-la até que ela derretesse e ficasse com ele para sempre.

'É melhor para ela ficar longe de Jake' ele continuava dizendo a si próprio, mas não podia deixar de pensar se era mesmo verdade. É claro que sempre que isso acontecia ele descartava a opção imediatamente. Qual poderia ser a sua motivação, senão o bem-estar de Lily?

Ele nunca ponderou sequer a ideia de que talvez fosse por querer Lily de volta na sua cama para sempre (okay, talvez uma ou outra vez). Ele gostava de pensar que era muito melhor que isso. Nunca poria a suas necessidades físicas antes do bem-estar dela.

Agora que ele pensava nisso, não se lembrava da última vez que tinha saído com uma mulher. Era uma grande surpresa para ele, até porque, até três meses atrás, James não conseguia estar sem _companhia feminina_ mais do que uma semana.

Mas o que o surpreendia mais, e o assustava, ao mesmo tempo, era que até esse dia ele nunca tinha notado. E, pior! Ele não parecia se importar muito. Pelo menos quando não estava com Lily.

Quando estava com ela, o seu corpo parecia se tornar autónomo. Ele não conseguia se controlar quando estava perto dela. Bem, não era totalmente verdade. Ele conseguia se controlar até porque nada tinha acontecido. Mas estava extremamente perto de perder a cabeça.

Ninguém, especialmente Lily, fazia ideia do auto-controle e força que ele tinha que exercer para impeder as suas mãos de percorrerem o corpo de Lily.

E isso estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. Ele a queria. Sempre. Quer estivessem vendo TV e o pé dela tocasse o seu por acidente; quer estivessem tomando o café-da-manhã e ela se inclinasse para pegar qualquer objecto e ele pudesse sentir o seu suave aroma de perfume e sabão. Isso estava o enlouquecendo.

James suspirou e observou Lily lutando com o casaco. Ele pegou nele, ajudando-a a vestir-se.

"Obrigada" ela disse, com um pequeno sorriso. James quase se esqueceu de respirar.

"Vá lá, Lily, estou lhe dizendo. Há qualquer coisa nesse Jake que não bate certo," ele tentou deseperadamente.

"Por favor, James. Você já tentou essa e você próprio admitiu que não conseguia achar nada de errado no passado dele com o seu trabalhinho de detective no _campus_, o qual, eu devo lembrar-lhe, eu desaprovei fortemente," ela disse, o sorriso desaparecendo, transformado num esgar de irritação.

E era verdade. Após o primeiro encontro de Lily e Jake, James iniciou o seu 'trabalho de detective', como ela lhe chamara, e começara a perguntar sobre Jake. Tudo o que descobrira foi que a família de Jake não era terrivelmente rica, que Jake era um rapaz decente que ajudava a mãe vivendo com ela, e dava explicações para arranjar dinheiro extra. Oh, e ele era um muggle-born, outra coisa em comum com Lily. Até poderia ser engraçado o facto de Lily e Jake terem tanto em comum. Mas James não achava nem um pouco.

Tudo isso estava o frustrando. Parecia que não havia sequer uma coisinha má sobre Jake. Isso deveria agradar-lhe – Lily estava saindo com um bom partido. Mas não lhe agradava. Não sabia porquê, mas não lhe agradava.

"Tudo bem. Faça o que você quiser. Case-se com ele, se for preciso!" Ele gritou, com tanto melodrama na voz que Lily pensou que ele estava na profissão errada.

"Ainda bem, não poderia fazer isso sem a sua aprovação, uma vez que tenciono que você seja o padrinho," ela disse, saindo em seguida.

De repente, a sua mente se encheu de imagens de Lily entrando na igreja, e Jake a esperando no altar.

E parecia tudo errado. O pensamento de Lily com outro homem, _casando_ com outro homem, não era tão tolerável como há uns meses atrás.

'_Merlin! O que está acontecendo comigo? Não consigo parar de pensar nela,'_ ele pensou, desesperadamente, _'e não consigo parar de a desejar.'_

James suspirou outra vez. Não havia mais nada a fazer senão rezar a Merlin para que sonhasse com Lily.

Pelo menos nos seus sonhos ela era outra vez sua. _Só sua_.

N/A- Há tanto tempo! Eheh Peço desculpa… vou ver se agora eu consigo continuar até ao fim… BjinhooO (x


End file.
